Many tools are used under conditions which make it inconvenient for the user to keep them in hand or to set them aside when they are not actually in use. The well-known caulking gun is one of these. In addition, the dripping of caulking compound from the tool during non-use represents a problem because it so easily can wind up on the hands or clothes of the user, or on the floor where it becomes a safety hazard to others, and can be tracked to other locations.
Apparently, little has been done to alleviate this problem. Of course, there are many belt-suspended holders for tools in general, but few, if any, address the special problems posed by caulking guns. The following patents address belt-suspended holders of tools, and only one addresses a holster for a caulking gun.
Martin Swiss Pat. No. 250,232, published May 18, 1948, discloses a belt from which are suspended, by loops, a number of sheaths into which are inserted various kinds of materials and tools. Except for illustrating the concept of suspension by loops from a belt, Martin has no bearing on the present invention.
Henrion French Pat. No. 1,077,958, published Nov. 15, 1954, discloses a sheath or scabbard having a protective tip thereon, for suspending files or the like slim pointed objects from a belt, and providing for the tip to be fastened to a wearer""s thigh. Except for the protective tip to cover the points, Henrion has no bearing on the present invention.
Gliebe U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,101, issued Feb. 13, 1962, discloses a holder for a fishing rod, said holder being held on a belt by a sheath. Gliebe""s only relationship to the present invention is to disclose a sheath suspended from a belt.
Breeding et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,735, issued Sept. 26, 1967, discloses a holster for a mason""s trowel, designed to be adaptable to a range of sizes thereof. Other than being a holster to suspend a tool from a belt, it has no relationship to the present invention.
Rosenkaimer U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,787, issued Sept. 19, 1978, discloses a scabbard for a knife which can be attached to a belt without unfastening the belt. Other than disclosing one method of removably attaching a belt clip over a belt, there is no relationship to the present invention.
Pattermann U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,708, issued Nov. 17, 1981, discloses a scabbard or sheath for a drywall taper""s knife. Pattermann has no relationship to the present invention.
Tuthill U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,088, issued Jan. 29, 1985, discloses a sportsman""s sheath for holding a pair of pliers and a knife. There is no relationship to the present invention.
Litman U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,116, issued May 13, 1986, discloses a holster for holding a tear-gas projector on the belt. Other than disclosing a receptacle for holding the projector, there is no relationship to the present invention.
Devine U.S. Pat. No. 5,232137 issued Aug. 3, 1993 discloses a holster for carrying a spray can with a receptacle for receiving the end of the spray can.
Byrd U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,281 issued Jan. 31, 1995 discloses a painter""s utility belt which has a variety of loops, one of which can secure a section of PVC pipe or the like to provide for the storage of a caulking gun.
Banks U.S. Pat No. 4,830,247 issued May 16, 1989 discloses a holster for a caulking gun supported from a belt having a nose plate, a clasp and a cutting element and a wire element for opening the caulking gun.
The only relationships to the present invention which are disclosed in the foregoing references are those which are old in the art, and which do not anticipate or suggest, either singly or in combination, the novel improvements of the present invention which uniquely has an anti-drip mechanism on the end, a detachable belt clip means, and a carrying pouch for additional tools.
The present invention is a hands-free xe2x80x9cholsterxe2x80x9d for a caulking xe2x80x9cgunxe2x80x9d, which is comprised of a strap, which can be suspended from a belt and having a first end and a second end. The first end of the strap is made in the form of a clip which can be removably attached to a belt by sliding over the belt edge without lacing through the belt. The invention further comprises a body secured to the second end of the strap for holding the caulking xe2x80x9cgun,xe2x80x9d having a first body end with a guide horn secured to the body opposite the side the strap secures to the body and a second body end with an opening and elongated nose with an opening in communication with the opening in the second body end. On the second body end, the opening receives the tip of the caulking xe2x80x9cgunxe2x80x9d once the gun is inserted in the holster, and the elongated nose then surrounds the tip. The elongated nose has a removably detachable cap which can be secured to the elongated nose to prevent caulk from spraying or spattering the user or surrounding environment.
One of the benefits and objectives of the invention is that it frees the user""s hands to perform other tasks except when actually engaged in caulking.
Other benefits and objectives will become apparent as the detailed description and the drawings are studied.